


First Time.

by Bramby



Series: ushitenweek2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hombres siendo hombres, M/M, momentos incomodos, obras escolares, ushiten
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/pseuds/Bramby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día uno: Primera vez.</p><p>El primer beso de Ushijima fue con Tendou y fue para una obra escolar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, en primer lugar no sé si está bien que yo participe debido a que escribo en español, perdón pero mi inglés sigue siendo muy básico pero realmente quería participar. Todo lo escribí muy rápido, así que lo siento si los diálogos se ven algo flojos, intente retratar una amistad masculina, aunque con la actitud de Ushijima es algo difícil, con respecto al OCC creo que está vez fue peor, siento que no retrate bien la actitud de ninguno.  
> Espero puedan disfrutar la lectura a pesar de esto.
> 
> La historia se desarrolla en su segundo año de preparatoria.

Había tocado por clases y en ese tiempo Ushijima y Tendou iban en la misma.

Les había tocado representar a la bella durmiente, lo cual no era un gran problema de no ser por la escases de mujeres que había en la clase, con suerte y lograron llenar los papeles de las mujeres y uno que otro hombre tendría que salir travestido, a Tendou le había tocado ser el sirviente del príncipe Phillip –lo cual le había deprimido un poco ya que había audicionado para el príncipe-, quien había conseguido dicho papel no fue menos que Ushijima, ni siquiera había audicionado.

La actuación de Ushijima era perfecta en las escenas de pelea, pero las escenas románticas daban lástima, incluso su co-protagonista –quien al principio estaba encantada con la idea de Ushijima siendo su príncipe- estaba perdiendo los estribos, en más de una ocasión le había gritado al pobre Wakatoshi quien no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba pasando.

Cada que tenía que decir algo cursi se detenía a media actuación y decía que la frase no tenía sentido, era más o menos así: “por ti bajaría las estrellas” y Ushijima respondía: “es imposible que un solo hombre baje las estrellas”.

La profesora le había dicho una y otra vez que era en sentido metafórico, que era para expresar lo mucho que la amaba y Ushijima decía que eso era ridículo porque solo la estaba ilusionando con algo que jamás lograría hacer, la profesora se quería arrancar los cabellos cada que Ushijima salía con algo así.

Es ahí donde Tendou debía intervenir.

Es cierto que moría de risa cada que Ushijima se ponía a cuestionar los diálogos, pero si la obra no salía bien no le darían esos puntos extra que tanto necesitaba, además Ushijima ya sufría lo suficiente con esa arpía que tenía como co-protagonista, lo mejor que Tendou Satori podía hacer como amigo de Ushijima Wakatoshi era ayudarle a terminar con ese suplicio lo más rápido posible, en especial porque en una escena debía besarla, ugh, pobre chico milagroso.

Gracias al cielo la profesora era una cursi y quería guardar la “magia” del beso para el día de la presentación.

Como sea, el plan era practicar los diálogos con Ushijima.

Al principio a Wakatoshi no pareció gustarle su genial idea, pero después de seguirlo todo el día diciendo “por favor” con una voz muy chillona e irritante, acepto.

La parte más difícil fue explicarle los diálogos.

—¿Por qué dicen tantas cosas irreales?

—Buscan exagerar para demostrar su amor.

—Eso es peor.

—Puede ser, pero ese no es el punto.

Ushijima se confundió aún más después de eso, Tendou no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Es que están enamorados.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Cuando la gente se enamora dice muchas idioteces.

—…¿?

—Cuando Phillip dice que le bajaría las estrellas lo dice sin pensar, porque está concentrado en la belleza de Aurora, ¿entiendes?

—…—Ushijima frunció el ceño y Tendou suspiro.

—No le busques sentido, Wakatoshi, lo entenderás cuando lo sientas—dijo Tendou, eso había sonado genial, de seguro justo ahora Ushijima le debe estar viendo como una figura de sabiduría o algo, increíble Tendou, te luciste.

—De acuerdo.

—Solo concéntrate en practicar, necesito… digo, necesitamos esos puntos extra.

Ushijima asintió y empezó a decir sus diálogos, Tendou suspiro contento, ahora que Wakatoshi ya había entendido las cosas saldrían de maravilla, la obra sería un éxito.

Siguieron practicando a solas durante unas semanas más.

Al principio todo era en el patio de la escuela, pero Tendou temía que Semi le viera gritando “oh Phillip, Phillip” muy maricamente por ahí, así que termino invitando a Ushijima a su casa; las cosas se dieron bien y Wakatoshi dijo que le gustaba su habitación aunque estuviera llena de posters de anime, mangas regados por todas partes y envolturas de dulces, Tendou se hizo la nota mental de limpiar más seguido.

—Es la primera vez que vengo a casa de alguien—comentó Ushijima.

—¿En serio? —algo muy dentro de Tendou se conmovió.

Cuando conoció a Ushijima era un chico serio y solitario, mucha gente se intimidaba por su presencia, pero en realidad era una gran persona con la que podías hablar todo el día, al menos así lo vio Tendou la primera vez que hablaron.

Recuerda que Ushijima estaba solo en el comedor y Tendou se sentó con él, lo primero que le dijo fue si conocía el chiste de las abejas, Ushijima negó y Tendou le contó el chiste, una cosa llevo a otra y al final Tendou le termino hablando de su vida entera mientras Ushijima solo asentía.

Fue durante el primer día de clase, unas horas después se encontraron de nuevo en el club de voleibol donde Tendou hizo oficial su amistad.

—Qué recuerdos—murmuro Tendou para sí, Ushijima le miro confundido y Tendou negó con la cabeza.

Después de eso siguieron practicando, de tanto que lo hacían Tendou se terminó aprendiendo los diálogos de Aurora.

En una de esas Tendou se puso idiota y dijo un diálogo de una manera muy exagerada, fingió que se desmayaba y le dijo a Wakatoshi que lo sostuviera cual princesa y su amigo le hizo caso –sabrá Dios porque-.

—Wakatoshi, dile a mi esposa que la amo…—dijo exageradamente y cerró los ojos.

—Eso no viene en los diálogos.

—Es una broma, Wakatoshi, sígueme el juego.

—… Le diré a tu esposa.

—¿Y a mis hijos también?

—Sí.

—Mi hijo menor se llama Wakatoshi, en honor a ti.

—Lástima que perderá a su padre.

Tendou abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Ushijima, tremendo susto que le dio dicha mirada, tanto así que gritó y gritó tan ridículamente que asusto a Wakatoshi quien le soltó provocando que el pelirrojo se diera tremendo golpe contra el suelo, el sonido del impacto resonó por toda la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —Ushijima se acercó a él, sus facciones estaban ligeramente tensas y Tendou lo notó.

—Sí, nada que una operación no pueda arreglar.

—¿Llamó una ambulancia?

—Es una broma, Wakatoshi.

Tendou miro el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y suspiro.

—¡Muy bien! —Tendou se recargo en Ushijima para levantarse—suficiente por hoy.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

—Calmado—Tendou le guiño el ojo—, si mañana falto a la escuela empieza a preocuparte.

Ushijima volvió a tensarse y Tendou rio.

—Es una broma.

—Haces muchas bromas, Satori.

Tendou abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Ushijima también pareció sorprenderse.

—Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.

—No te preocupes, Wakatoshi—Tendou sonrió y Ushijima se relajó.

Tendou acompaño a su amigo a la puerta y le dijo que mañana a la misma hora, Ushijima asintió y se fue, dejando a un muy consternado Tendou detrás de sí.

…

Un día después de haber practicado se pusieron a ver una película, malísima, Ushijima trataba de encontrarle sentido y Tendou solo la criticaba, fue justo en ese momento donde surgió una duda en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—Wakatoshi, ¿por qué no practicamos en tu casa? —Tendou recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y este se tensó.

—A mi madre no le gustan las visitas.

Oh.

—Pues llévame un día en el que ella no esté—Tendou debería dejar de insistir, de seguro estaba incomodando a Wakatoshi.

—De acuerdo—dijo para luego meterse un puño de palomitas en la boca, Tendou rio a causa de esto y se burló de Ushijima, alegando que parecía una bestia a la hora de comer.

—Eres una máquina, Wakatoshi, metes comida y se tritura en segundos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué día voy a tu casa? —Ushijima guardo silencio ante la pregunta, como pensando y Tendou se desesperó.

—Mañana después de la escuela.

—¿Seguro que tu madre no nos va a atrapar con las manos en la masa?

—Mañana va a visitar a su madre, suele estar todo el día cuando va a verle.

—O sea, tu abuela.

—… Pues sí—Ushijima volvió a tensarse y Tendou se puso nervioso, ¿dijo algo que no debía?, se mordió las uñas para luego volver a ver la televisión.

—Bueno, será mejor que quite la película—Tendou se levantó del sillón—, me va a dar un derrame cerebral si la sigo viendo.

—De acuerdo—Ushijima se terminó las palomitas y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Tendou con la boca abierta al ver lo rápido que su amigo comía.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió Ushijima y Tendou le sonrió.

…

Tendou casi se cae de la impresión al ver la casa de Ushijima.

Era tradicional, el jardín era enorme y colorido, por un momento llego a pensar que le había olvidado el yukata.

—Wow, Wakatoshi, tu casa es gigante.

—Sí.

—De seguro das una fiesta enorme aquí.

—No, eres la primera persona que traigo a mi casa.

Tendou volvió a conmoverse y sin querer sonrió.

Ushijima le dijo que iban a practicar en el jardín pero que podía dejar sus cosas en la sala, lo primero que vio al entrar fue una pantalla gigante, de esas que Tendou se quedaba viendo el centro comercial y lloraba mentalmente porque no podía tenerla.

—¡Wakatoshi, tu televisor es asombroso! —Tendou estaba a punto de encenderla pero Ushijima lo detuvo.

—A mi madre no le gusta que se encienda el televisor.

—¿Qué? —chilló y Ushijima le soltó—¿por qué?

—No sé—Ushijima se encogió de hombros y Tendou entrecerró los ojos.

—No se dará cuenta.

—Siempre checa si el televisor está caliente.

—…—Tendou hizo un puchero—¿entonces nunca vez la TV?

—Solo cuando sé la hora exacta en la que va a volver.

—¡¿Y para qué compró semejante pantalla si no la va a usar?! —Tendou se mordió las uñas desesperado.

—No sé—Ushijima volvió a encogerse de hombros y Tendou rodó los ojos.

—Anda, Phillip—Tendou agudizo su voz—quiero ver anime en alta definición.

—…—Ushijima frunció el ceño pero eso no iba a detener a Tendou.

—Yo sé que también quieres…—Tendou abrazo a Ushijima—, no va a venir ahora.

—No, Satori—Tendou le miro sorprendido, aun así no se detuvo.

—Solo un anime, dura 25 minutos, no sería la primera vez que desobedeces a tu madre—Tendou empezó a reír pero al notar la mirada de Ushijima se detuvo abruptamente—¿nunca has ido contra tu madre?

—Pues no—Ushijima se soltó del agarre de Tendou—, es una figura de autoridad, no puedo desobedecerle.

—Pero todos hemos ido en contra de nuestra madre alguna vez—explicó y Ushijima le miro confundido—, es la naturaleza adolescente, querer ir contra las reglas, hacerlas enojar solo porque sí…

—Eso es grosero.

—Tampoco digo que deba hacerse todo el tiempo—Tendou suspiro—, incluso nuestros padres lo hicieron alguna vez.

—… ¿Tu padre?

—Sí—Tendou sonrió—, me contó que cuando iba en preparatoria mi abuelo no le dejo ir a una fiesta y él fue de todas formas.

—¿Lo castigaron?

—Obviamente, pero se divirtió y ese es el punto, Wakatoshi.

—Ya veo…

—Anda, si no cuando seas viejo no tendrás anécdotas que contarle a tus hijos…—trató Tendou, aunque no se imaginaba así mismo contando que muy valientemente había prendido la TV… ¡sin permiso!, si los hijos de Wakatoshi eran como él de seguro que iban a ver eso como una gran hazaña.

De solo pensarlo rio.

Ushijima se acercó a la TV, la conecto, fue a uno de los estantes y sacó un control remoto, estaba casi –por no decir completamente- nuevo, incluso llevaba su bolsita de plástico.

—Solo uno—dijo seriamente y Tendou le sonrió.

—Uno.

Y se pasaron toda la tarde viendo anime.

…

Tendou tenía entendido que le habían quitado el celular a Ushijima y ya no tenía permiso de ir a su casa, oops.

La madre de Wakatoshi daba miedo, Tendou tuvo que salir corriendo cuando llegó, por suerte no le había visto –si no Wakatoshi tendría más problemas-, se escabullo a duras penas entre el jardín y pudo escuchar como la mujer le gritaba al pobre Ushijima.

Tendou estaba preocupado de que el as estuviera enojado con él, pero no, al día siguiente lo primero que le dijo fue que a pesar de que había sido estúpido fue muy divertido, sintió cierta satisfacción al ir contra su madre, Tendou saltó muy alto al escucharle, estaba emocionado por su amigo, a pesar de que su hazaña fue cosa de nada, pero bueno, cada madre tenía sus reglas.

—Aunque es una lástima que ya no puedas ir a mi casa—comentó Tendou mientras jugaba con su almuerzo.

—Está bien, ya me sale bien la escena.

—No es por eso—Tendou se recargó en la mesa—, ¿por cuánto tiempo te castigaron?

—Un mes.

—Diablos y yo que pensaba llevarte al cine.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no?

—…—Ushijima le sonrió y Tendou se cayó de la mesa.

…

Finalmente llegó el día de la presentación, gracias al cielo podrían terminar con eso, Tendou ya no soportaba usar la ropa de sirviente.

Primero paso la clase de Semi.

Tendou se estuvo muriendo de risa durante toda la obra, a ellos les había tocado Caperucita Roja y como en esa clase también había falta de mujeres a Semi le tocó ser la abuela.

—¡Que guapo, Eita! —gritó desde las butacas mientras los actores iban pasando y Semi le hizo una seña grosera.

Luego tocó la clase de Reon y Yamagata, en esa clase había un exceso de mujeres, les había tocado presentar la Cenicienta, Reon era el príncipe, Yamagata era un ratoncito –según Tendou por enano- y muchas mujeres salieron travestidas, la obra fue buena pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro que no superarían la suya.

—Observa y aprende como lo hace un profesional—le dijo a Kawanishi, los de primero no presentaban obra, por suerte.

—Pero usted no hace ningún papel importante, Tendou-san—le respondió burlonamente y Tendou bufó.

—Quiero verte el próximo año.

—Lo haré mejor que usted, de seguro—Kawanishi se recargó en su asiento y bostezo.

—Buena suerte—le dijo Shirabu y Tendou rio.

—Le diste mejores ánimos a Wakatoshi.

—Bueno, Ushijima-senpai hará un papel importante.

—…—Tendou frunció el ceño, se dio media vuelta y se fue, indignado.

Ya quería ver a esos mocosos el próximo año.

Corrió al escenario, había olvidado por completo que después de la obra de Reon iba la de ellos.

Al entrar al set lo primero que vio fue a la profesora jalándose los cabellos.

—No vino, ¡Aurora no vino!

Oh, perfecto.

Volteo a ver a Ushijima, quien se veía muy tenso, a primera vista no se notaba pero tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a la nada, como pensando qué diablos iba a hacer.

—¿Ninguna se sabe los diálogos de Aurora? —preguntó la profesora a las pocas chicas que había, todas negaron.

Tendou bufo, ahí iban sus puntos extra, diablos, con lo mucho que había practicado con Wakatoshi.

En ese momento Ushijima volteo a verle, se veía más tenso que antes y pareciera que le estaba pidiendo ayuda con esa mirada.

¿Es una broma no?

Esos puntos extras no valían lo suficiente, no iba a ser Aurora.

—Satori—le llamó y se acercó.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dio un gran suspiro y finalmente habló.

—Yo me sé los diálogos de Aurora.

…

Era el karma, era el maldito karma por haberse burlado de Semi.

De todos los vestidos que podía haber le dieron el más incómodo, según le habían dado el más grande pero le apretaba la espalda y que decir de los zapatos, ¿cómo las chicas podían caminar si quiera?, lo peor era el maquillaje, no se reconocía, en vez de verse como algún lindo chico BL –sí, Tendou ha leído BL- se veía como un travesti con poco presupuesto, ni siquiera eso, parecía más payaso que nada y le pusieron una peluca horrible, de esas que usan para las obras de terror, casi parecía que le habían puesto un trapeador en la cabeza.

—Lo importante es la actuación—le había dicho la profesora.

Que se fuera a la mierda, maldita profesora, maldita obra, maldita perra que decidió faltar hoy, maldita escuela, ¡maldita sea todo!

—Saldrá bien—Ushijima puso una mano en su hombro—, lo practicamos muchas veces.

—…—se mordió la lengua, estaba a punto de insultarlo—, tienes razón, Wakatoshi.

Ushijima asintió y Tendou suspiró.

Lo que hacía por amistad.

…

Lo primero que escucho al salir al escenario fueron las risas de Semi y Kawanishi, uno de ellos había gritado que desde cuando Aurora era un payaso, Tendou casi se quita el zapato y se lo lanza, pero se aguantó, debía ser profesional y terminar esa mierda rápido.

Por suerte Tendou solo debía decir unos diálogos ridículos y caer dormido, el que llevaba más trabajo era Ushijima, de hecho se estaba poniendo nervioso, en la escena donde se conocían estaba a punto de llamarle por su nombre en vez de Aurora.

Tendou le tomó la mano y la apretó.

—Soy Aurora—dijo y se llevó una mano al pecho, Ushijima pareció reaccionar con eso.

—Phillip.

Y la obra continúo normal.

Por fin llegó el momento en el que Tendou caía dormido.

—Gracias al cielo…—dijo para sí cuando estuvo fuera de escena, se vio muy ridículo en la parte que lloraba porque no le dejaban casarse con Phillip, las risas de Semi casi ocasionan que se le olvidaran los diálogos, terminando la obra iba a ir a patearlo.

—Toma—una chica le entregó un labial y Tendou le miro consternado.

—Es para el beso—dijo ella y se fue.

Diablos.

Había olvidado por completo el maldito beso, si aún quedaba algo de su reputación el beso la haría pedazos, está seguro que de los nervios va a reírse y arruinara todo.

—No, debo concentrarme…—se miró al espejo—, será rápido, muy rápido.

Trago duro, la escena de Ushijima donde debía pelear contra un dragón ya había terminado, ahora solo debía ir a la habitación de la princesa y besarla.

—¡Tendou, ya es tu turno!

Va a matarse.

…

Estaba sudando, un poco del maquillaje se estaba corriendo y quería abrir los ojos, pero no debía, en cualquier momento llegaría Ushijima y pum, su vida se acabaría.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado el susodicho “entró” por la puerta y se arrodillo a su lado, le acarició el cabello y se acercó a su rostro.

_NononononoNO._

Fue raro.

Los labios de Ushijima eran ásperos y solo estampo su boca contra la suya, era bastante obvio que era su primer beso, Tendou sin querer le correspondió el beso –los nervios- y algo de labial quedó en los labios de Ushijima.

Al momento de separarse en vez de seguir con la obra se miraron fijamente, Ushijima le observaba serio, tenía una mirada que no podía descifrar y su boca estaba manchada por labial, por un momento llegó a pensar que se veía muy atractivo de esa forma.

¿Era su imaginación o Ushijima estaba sonrojado?

—Creo que ya lo entiendo…—murmuro Ushijima y Tendou le iba a decir que siguiera con la obra, pero de la nada volvió a besarle.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, de hecho gritó sin querer.

Ahora era Tendou quien estaba sonrojado.

—Wakatoshi—dijo el pelirrojo a duras penas mientras intentaba alejar al mencionado—la obra, la obra.

Ushijima se separó de él y siguió con los diálogos, Tendou trato de hacer lo mismo, pero su actuación dejaba mucho que desear ya que trataba de no mirar a Ushijima y repetía los diálogos robóticamente.

Terminaron la presentación a duras penas.

Adiós puntos extra.

…

La clase de Reon y Yamagata había sido la mejor.

Tendou maldijo en voz muy alta cuando escuchó el resultado, no había pasado el momento más humillante de su vida como para que le dijeran eso, aunque la profesora le prometió mínimo un punto.

Iba a matar a alguien, posiblemente a Semi porque grabó su presentación.

Grabó su beso con Wakatoshi.

No había hablado con él desde el día de la obra, Tendou no lo buscó como era habitual y era obvio que Ushijima no le buscaría; tal vez era mejor así, eso de besarle de la nada fue raro y estaba seguro que ni el mismo Wakatoshi sabía qué diablos había pasado.

Eso le dejo un mal sabor de boca.

No quería que la hora de la práctica llegara, no tenía ganas de ver a Ushijima, por lo menos no hoy, así que una clase antes fingió dolor de estómago, pasaría la práctica en la enfermería.

Claro que no espero que Ushijima le esperara en la puerta de dicho lugar.

—Escuche que te sentías mal—le dijo y Tendou miro al suelo.

—Ya ves, mucho helado de chocolate.

—Satori…—Ushijima se acercó a él y tocó su hombro—, acerca de lo que paso…

—Hay que olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Fue mi primer beso.

—Lo noté—Tendou rodó los ojos y rio sin querer—, solo olvídalo ¿quieres?, fue muy vergonzoso y…

—Es que no puedo—Ushijima entrecerró los ojos—, he hecho muchas cosas contigo últimamente, cosas que nunca pensé que haría.

—Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

—Nada.

—Wakatoshi, si vas a decir algo que sea ahora.

—…cuando me explicaste los diálogos dijiste que lo entendería cuando lo sintiera—Ushijima se tensó y el corazón de Tendou empezó a ir muy rápido.

—Ajá.

—Y pues… ahora lo estoy sintiendo.

Tendou se quedó de piedra.

—¿E-es una declaración?, ¿Ushijima Wakatoshi se está declarando?, ¿y es a mí? —Tendou empezó a reír de los nervios.

—Perdón, es la primera vez que hago esto.

—No, es solo que…—Tendou por fin se decidió a mirar a Ushijima—, estoy muy nervioso.

—Yo igual.

Tendou volvió a reír.

—Diablos, Wakatoshi—el pelirrojo tomo las manos contrarias—, lamento ser tan estúpido y hacer que hicieras las mismas cosas estúpidas que yo.

—Como desobedecer a mi madre.

—Exactamente—Tendou suspiro—, el punto es… no sé si yo igual lo estoy sintiendo, ¿sabes?, todo es muy repentino.

—…—Ushijima le miró fijamente y Tendou le sonrió.

—Pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, así que… ¿podríamos intentarlo?

—Sí, está bien—Ushijima le sonrió y Tendou empezó a temblar.

—Bien.

—Es mi primera relación…

Tendou soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que un profesor salió a regañarlos.

—Wakatoshi—dijo Tendou tan pronto se fue el profesor—tome todas tus primeras veces.

—Así parece.

—¿También puedo tomar _esa_ primera vez? —Tendou le miro lascivo y Ushijima ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabrás con el tiempo.

—De acuerdo—Ushijima se acercó a su rostro y le besó, Tendou rio sin querer.

—Te ríes mucho.

—Lo sé, acostúmbrate.

—Ya lo estoy.

Tendou tomo la mano de Ushijima, las cosas serían muy raras desde ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> AH.  
> El final es horrible, lo sé, pero si seguía nunca iba a tener fin y bueno, aquí está mi aportación a la ushitenweek, espero no verme tan estúpida participando en español.  
> El promt decía "first time" y creo que exageré, lol, no se me ocurría nada en específico y termine haciendo un desastre, perdón por eso. Tengo el headcanon de que la madre de Ushijima es muy estricta, con eso de que quería curarle la mano me hice muchas ideas, puse muchos de mis headcanons en está historia pero este fue el más remarcado.  
> En fin, si ven algún dedazo o error ortográfico no duden en decirme, gracias por leer.


End file.
